


Tales of the hero. Or three.

by Little_buttercup



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Post Kirkwall Events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_buttercup/pseuds/Little_buttercup
Summary: A place to dump some things I need to get out my head.





	Tales of the hero. Or three.

"Anders?" Bonnie lifted the hood slowly, her voice low. She had crouched down next to a sleeping figure, surrounded with a couple bowls of milk and shreds of chicken. To anyone else, it was probably another beggar on the street, but Bonnie knew better. She knew Anders would prefer the company of cats to anyone else, herself included sometimes. She had not seen him in years, and the news of what happened in Kirkwall troubled her. Bonnie didn't know what to believe, and she didn't fancy dragging her warden-ass through that mess. 

Duncan once told her that Grey Wardens do not get involved with politics, and she had kept to the word after the Arch-demon had been defeated. 

The blonde man stirred, but when he realized he wasn't alone he was quick to grasp at the dagger he had at his side, fully intending to do damage to whomever it was disturbing him, templar or not. But he was soon surprised when he was disarmed and faced with a familiar blue-eye gaze. He had forgotten how intense the warden-commanders gaze could be, and against his better judgement he swallowed slightly in fear. 

"Oh, what have they done to you?" She whispered, cupping his face tenderly, "My poor Anders." She pulled his body up and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders. He couldn't remember the last time he had been held like that, it had been too long. Shakily, he held onto her, burying his face into her neck and inhaling the smell of leather and sweat from her travel hardened body. 

"Bonnie... Bonnie, I-" 

He was interrupted when she pulled back, "I have a room rented in the inn, come with me. Let's get you cleaned up and fresh clothes, then a warm meal. How does that sound?" 

Anders opened his mouth, and before he could stop to think over his words he had already blurted out a quiet, "Please". And Bonnie had smiled.

"You have nothing to fear from me, you are a warden of Ferelden. Regardless of what has happened. " 

"So you heard?"

"Of course. I am the Warden-commander and Hero of Ferelden, and news travels quickly when you know where to look for it." She winked at him and gave him a mischievous look.

Anders felt himself smile, then the tension seemed to melt from his body. It was like he was back in Vigils keep, bantering with her and Nathaniel as they dragged Oghrens drunken body through the gates. It was like nothing had changed. 

The two of them made their way through the streets, exchanging banter quietly and giggling like they didn't have a care in the world.


End file.
